Prinsessan Simbelmynë
by Sliven
Summary: Ett tidigt möte mellan Gríma, kallad Ormstunga och Éowyn, prinsessa av Rohan. Baserad på en dikt av Gustaf Fröding.


Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting som Tolkien eller Fröding skrivit.

Summary: Gandalf kommenterar att Gríma Ormstunga en gång var en hederlig man som uppriktigt tjänade sitt land och sin konung. 

  Jag ville skildra ett tidigt möte mellan honom och Éowyn, en bild av den man han kan ha varit innan han blev korrupt.  

A/N: Inspirerat av Gustaf Frödings dikt "En tysk flickunge", vissa rader i texten är plockade direkt från dikten, andra är omarbetade för att passa prosan. 

***********************************************************************

_Kungen av Rohan håller gästabud; vänner och bundsförvanter skålar och skrålar i Meduseld. _

_  Stämningen är hög, likaså volymen; skrattet och musiken trängs om utrymmet. Men när måltiden är över flyttas långborden undan, det är dags för dansen. Högborna damer sveper fram i sina långa kjortlar och musiken får ny fart. _

_  Nära dörren står en man och betraktar de dansande med ett svagt leende. Han är konungens nye rådgivare, och han har ännu inte vant sig vid dessa storslagna gästabud. _

_  Låt oss följa honom då han nu vänder sig om, bugar lätt mot kung Théoden och lämnar salen:_

  "Inne i salen barderna spela, sköna toner klinga från deras läppar. Sköljande toner, svepande toner -drypande av romantik. Där är så mycket 'vännen min', och 'kärlek' samt, naturligtvis; 'tappra ryttare'. 

  Så tröttande. 

  Jag kväver en gäspning, ursäktar mig och går ut på gården.

  Härifrån hörs musiken inte lika tydligt. Jag slår mig ned på en bänk och låter tankarna vandra. Springbrunnen må gråta sitt vemodsvåta stänk och överrösta skrålandet inifrån den gyllene hallen; jag är så led på detta gästabud och på dess gäster.

  Då får jag plötsligt höra hur något liksom fräser till –vad nu, finns här en katt? Jag ser mig nyfiket omkring. Ah, där bakom trädet ser jag allt att någon kikar fram, någon fnissar där i skuggorna. 

  Jo minsann, ut kommer där en liten pyssling, kokett och graciös. En nätt och lustig tös i en vit nattdräkt, över vilken hennes långa blonda hår faller fritt; det är en liten dam på si så där en åtta, nio år.

  En liten dam som tvivelsutan borde ligga i säng vid det här laget... men jag får allt en dunkel aning om den högst diskreta maning som hennes skrattfyllda ögon utstrålar...

  Vi läser i varandra, vi förstår gott vilken lek vi båda tänker på.

  Nå, kurra gömma är det, det är då visst och sant! Hon svänger i sin vita dräkt, skuttar iväg på tå, och jag smyger listigt efter med långa tysta steg, hon kryper in och gömmer sig och tiger still...

  Bakom ett högt blombestånd kurar hon ihop sig, -det är rysligt farligt nu, förstår ni. Vi leker att hon råkat in i någon jättes sal; hon är prinsessan Simbelmynë, och jag ett stort svart troll. 

  Och stackars hon blev funnen; o kval, o nöd, o sorg! Det vattnades i munnen på det stora stygga trollet!

  'Kom fram, kom fram, prinsessa, kom fram och gör dig riktigt söt, för nu skall jag äta upp dig!'

  Och som den prinsessa hon är kommer hon värdigt utkrypande på alla fyra med gräsfläckar på knäna. Hon springer, och jag jagar henne; vi svänger runt på gården i takt till musiken som på den värsta bal, -den vita fröken Simbelmynë, det svarta trollet!

  Då tystnar musiken, dansmelodin är slut, och hela romantiken kommer utstapplande, röd och svettig för en nypa luft.

  Vi måste genast skiljas; prinsessan måste åter till sin kammare och trollet till sin herres sida innan solen går upp! 

  Vi tar vårt sorgliga farväl, jag bugar djupt och hon niger tillbaka, en hovnigning, ingen av de nobla damerna kunde väl ha nigit mer graciöst. 

  Ack, att skiljas! Du lilla nätta varelse, du svettas inte lika lätt som dessa hovdamer och deras kavaljerer med högröda ansikten!

  Inte heller är du mänskig dotter till konungars och drottningars likar; utan en fé med evighetens skönhet! Du, prinsessan Simbelmynë!" 

_  På lätta fötter springer den unga prinsessan över gården, ett vitt ljus som flyr in i kvällningen. Konungens rådgivare återvänder till sina plikter, men den här gången är hans leende äkta. _

_  Snart höres åter musik och skratt från stora salen, och stjärnorna lyser över Edoras. _

_  I sin säng sover flickebarnet, prinsessan, den vita blomman. _

_  Éowyn av Rohan drömmer om simbelmynë._

***********************************************************************

A/N: Fröding skriver om prinsessan Edelweiss och jätten Rübezahl, jag förmodar att det är en mer eller mindre känd saga. (Någon som känner till den?)

  Hursomhelst fann jag det passande att skriva om Edelweiss till Simbelmynë.  

  Jag tyckte att dikten (tragiskt nog) speglade en lekfull upptakt på vad som senare skulle komma att bli bittert allvar i Edoras, därav omskrivningen av Gríma som ett troll. En bild som besannades, tyvärr. 

  Kommer snart på engelska. 


End file.
